


Wedding Day

by This_is_not_my_Penname



Series: Royai Week 2018 [2]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Edward and Winry got married, F/M, Roy and Riza think about their future, Royai Week 2018, Wedding Fluff, it made them think about things, mostly a setting thing, the Edwin is super background
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-05-21 01:30:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14905910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/This_is_not_my_Penname/pseuds/This_is_not_my_Penname
Summary: For Royai Week 2018 Day 1: Photo PromptEdward and Winry get married, and it makes Roy and Riza think about what they want from their future.





	Wedding Day

“I look ridiculous,” Roy muttered, donning the bowtie that went with the tuxedo.

“I think you look dashing,” Riza replied, zipping her dress the rest of the way. “Now come on. We’ve got a wedding to get to.”

Roy grumbled. “I don’t understand why we couldn’t just wear our uniforms.”

“Because Edward specifically asked us to not wear them. He wants no thought of the Military on his happy day. Frankly, I can’t say I blame him.” Riza smiled, taking Roy’s hand. “Now, let’s go.”

***

The ceremony was quaint, in the backyard of the Rockbell Automail shop. Ed and Winry both looked wonderful. He was dressed in a sharp suit, and she was wearing a white dress. She had a crown of flowers on her head.

After they were done, they shifted the tables, making room for tables. There were shared dishes set out for everyone to enjoy. Roy and Riza sat off to the side, watching as Edward and Winry greeted their guests.

“It’s ridiculous,” Roy grumbled. “How does Fullmetal have all these friends?”

“Because he’s not nearly as bad as you are, Roy. I think it’s nice that so many people came to support him.” Riza moved her chair a little closer, taking his hand in hers. “Let’s go congratulate them.”

“No.”

“Roy Mustang. Your Aunt would be ashamed of you.”

“I don’t care.”

“You should care. What if no one comes to our wedding because you’re a sourpuss?”

Roy blinked, and Riza dropped his hand instantly, her cheeks growing red.

“What do you mean,  _ our _ wedding, Riza?”

“It’s nothing. I’m going to congratulate them.” Riza stood quickly, walking over to where Edward and Winry were sitting. Roy sat stunned, staring after her. “Our wedding,” he said softly, rolling the words around in his mouth. It wasn’t a half-bad idea.

***

The sun was just beginning to set when Roy pulled Riza onto the dance floor. She hadn’t been expecting it, fairly sure that Roy was going to ignore her for the rest of the evening after her foolish slip of words. He pulled her close, resting his hands just a bit low on her back.

“Did you really mean what you said earlier?”

“What do you mean, Sir?”

“Roy. We’re not in uniform here, are we?”

“No, we aren’t. But what do you mean?”

“I mean, did you mean what you said earlier? You said our wedding. Have you got something you’re not telling me?”

“It’s just… The Fuhrer, my grandfather… He wants me to marry, you know. He’s always wanted me to find a good husband. And I know he’s had his hopes that you’d marry me.”

“Why are you referring to him as The Fuhrer? Grumman is your grandfather, isn’t he?”

“He’s getting older, Roy. He… He wants to make sure I’m taken care of.”

“What, a Military pension not enough for you?” Roy joked, but Riza moved a little closer.

“It’s not that, Roy. He… I’m… I want to marry you. And you know he’d make an exception for us. I… I’m jealous. These are children. And they’re getting married. We’re not getting any younger.” Her voice was soft. “I’ll let you do a real proposal. You can get me a ring and everything.”

Roy was quiet, but he had a soft smile on his face. “Of course, Riza. Whatever you say.”

**Author's Note:**

> So much fun to write things for this week! Let me know what you think in the comments!


End file.
